Nature Blood
by Mr.Turkey
Summary: (...)Fuimos hechos para herir, fuimos hechos para sentir y tu amor... te salva(...) [Shonen-Ai BxR]


**TITLE**: Blood Nature

**AUTHOR**: Mr.Turkey

**SONG**: "Nature Blood" (Fito Paez)

**WARNING**: Shonen-Ai

**DATE**: Sunday, 18 of July of the 2004

**DISCLAMIER**: The song "Nature Blood" was written by Fito Paez and published in the CD of the same name by hand of the singer before mentioned. Therefore, the song does not belong. Likewise, the personages belong al Japanese Takao Aoki, author of the I encouraged "Bakuten Shoot BeyBlade" and by logic, owner of the personages that today am utilizing for my entertainment and that of the reader.

**DEDICATION?** : TO all the lovers of the Boris/Rei eat I.

* * *

Estabas allí, y nunca te vi. Que estúpido que fui el chiste  
me salió caro  
  
It opened the door of the room; the so immaculate color of the  
walls, turned out to be almost pitiful to its eyes. It  
deviated the look to the bed that parallel to the only window  
of the place was found. There, rested the body of an old  
enemy.. VERY old.. It could not believe, that after so much  
time, not to have recovered to the injuries that he himself had  
caused him. He felt a punzada in his chest and a sudden guilt.  
He descended the look and he approached al to be that it  
rested ¿rocked in the arms of Morfeo? ... It rocked in the  
nothing..  
  
Perdóname amor, por tanto dolor. A veces es difícil estar en  
mis zapatos  
  
It reached a chair and was left to fall in her; when in its  
eyes, before penetrating and cold, a shine never before seen  
was reflected. Did not it stop contemplating al small, that  
since that old tournament, continued in unconscious state...  
among the life and the death. But was not only its damned  
fault. Reason the others themselves they were not put in their  
place? If they had been they, treaties as to treated it him in  
that filthy abbey; the ones that should have faced al boy ¿had  
rebeled? He doubted him.. After the surprise surfaced like  
another feeling, before believed disappeared person, he felt  
that something -someone- moved among the fine sheets.  
  
Naturaleza sangre... Naturaleza sangre... Naturaleza  
  
At last, the individual that had remained plunged in eternal  
thoughts, awoke, very slowly, opening the eyes little to little  
and revealing that pair of pupilas golden so characteristic in  
it.  
  
Fuimos hechos para herir, fuimos hechos para sentir y tu  
amor... te salva  
  
It was incorporated painfully in the bed, and looked at  
confused the environment. Was then when its look himself pos  
in the face of the companion. A chill traveled through its  
thorn. But that, smiled it of form ¿Sweet? Thousands of  
questions flooded its mind.  
  
Traté de salir, paré de sufrir. Un hombre se hace fuerte  
cuando se decepciona  
  
It felt large desires that the Russian himself was not found in  
those moments. It knew that its state was almost pathetic,  
with its full body of vendajes and its face surely, marked in  
ojeras and rasguños. It deviated the eyes, so that the  
lavender of Boris did not decipher all the emotions that  
impeded it in that instant. But it was then, when some strong  
arms surrounded it for the shoulders, tightening it and  
approaching it al body of whom offered that hug. An envelope  
weight caused noted in its left shoulder. It was disconcerted  
¿AND as not? If the guilty one that was in that state, now  
seemed to have wanted since always.. What happened?  
  
La fiebre pasó, la rabia también. La lógica por fin se nos  
deshizo en la boca  
  
Delicately, the hand of Kuznetzov turned the face of the  
Chinese. They looked at himself fixedly, and Kon, as  
hypnotized by that 'angel fallen' closed the eyes and he  
responded al hug. Somewhat worthy to witness, something that  
has to be seen to believe.. The bird, rocking al feline.  
  
Naturaleza sangre... Naturaleza sangre... Naturaleza  
  
To the ears of Rei, a smooth one arrived -I feel It- and for  
the first time, in those hours, had smiled.  
  
Fuimos hechos para sufrir, fuimos hechos para mentir y tu  
amor... te salva  
  
Somewhat strange they felt both in their interior. Rarely, the  
calidez that the proximity provided it of the other was  
pleasant. They were felt... beloved. Thus, Boris realized...  
after so much suffering and lies, that had not lost the  
capacity to love, and that is what now could verify. In the  
meantime, Rei Kon, for the first time, had witnessed what is to  
be loved like man, person... not as friend, companion or  
brother. Little to little, its faces returned to be looked at,  
and now, to be approached. Slowly, until their lips united in  
a smooth and delicious kiss, with the one that showed they kept  
everything that, still embraced. Without being given account,  
the two themselves there were lover mutually, and all, result  
of the nature of one and the blood of the other..  
  
**_END_**

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR**: The Boris/Rei earns earthly in couples YAOI  
favorite (Mine, clear is). Therefore I write this, in a moment  
of aburrición, inspiration and 139 Lexatins. To the next one  
and that evil accompany them. 


End file.
